Sucesora
by Paula-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione y sus amigos son atacados por El Señor de la Oscuridad ya que el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado por el. Ahora, la Oscuridad la tiene presa ¿Qué destino le depara a Hermione? ONESHOT, contiene Lemon!


HELLO!!! Aquí traigo un fic de mi pareja favorita!!! Es un fic un tanto extraño, jeje, lo k hace el aburrimiento... Weno aunk no soy muy buena en esto espero criticas, malas y buenas. El caso es aprender, GRACIAS!!! Un beso y aki os lo dejo!! NOTAA: Escena de sexo, peor no muy agradable asi que los que no queiran leer esto lo siento, los que si, opiniones, opiniones, jeje!

Capitulo 1:

El viento soplaba fuertemente, los abetos, abedules y sauces se movian fuertemente, la lluvia caia sobre la tierra humeda convirtiendose en fangoso fango, los rayos y truenos resonaban estridentemente por todo el paisaje, los relámpagos deslumbraban a la chica que estaba dormida, oculta entre las sabanas por temor a la horrorosa tormenta. Las ventanas de su habitación chocaban violentamente contra la pared mientras que las cortinas parecian comidas por el viento, se movian como si fueran tetricos fantasmas.

Las lagrimas de la joven caian violentamente sobre su rostro empapando la almohada. Temblaba su hermoso cuerpo, tenia miedo, pavor, odiaba las tormentas, desde aquella noche, desde aquella maldita y miserable noche en la que todo cambio…

La mañana aparecio deslumbrante. Era increíble pensar que hacia unas horas hubiera estaba la noche tan horrible. Hermione Granger, la chica que lloraba, habia dormido tan solo unas pocas horas, se levanto sin moverse de la cama, solo miro al frente, con los ojos idos, dirigiendo la vista a un punto fijo: la puerta. Sabia que pronto alguien entraria, como todas las mañanas, su vida se habia convertido en una rutina aburrida. Ya no era la niña alegre que iba con sus dos mejore amigos caminando por las calles alegremente, sino que ahora era la solitaria chica cuidada por su peor enemigo, el mas malvado de todos los magos, el seguidor mas fiel del antiguo Voldemort, el temido por todos, la reencarnación del Señor Tenebroso, del asesino que mato a sus amigos, del hombre que mato a su familia. Y todo ocurrio en una noche de tormenta, por eso tenia panico de ella…

FLASH BACK 

Hermione tenia 22 años, se habia convertido en toda una mujer y trabajaba como aurora en el Ministerio. Ese dia iba con sus amigos a comer pero una fuerte tormenta se acercaba, el cielo estaba gris y Hermione junto a su novio Ron y a sus amigos Harry y Ginny se ocultaban en una cabaña perteneciente al terreno de la madriguera.

Los chicos sacaron sus varitas y encendieron fuego en la chimenea mientras convocaban pasteles, pure de calabaza, zumo de limon, te y gachas en azucar. Empezaron a charlar alegremente, pero de repente todos sintieron un miedo tremendo, el fuego se apago y las tazas de té derramaron todo el contenido, los platos cayeron al suelo haciendose añicos y, fuera, la poca luz que habia, desaparecio por completo.

Harry, sin dudarlo se levanto y saco la varita, sabia de quien se trataba y no iba a impedir que un ser como el le arruinase la tarde.

-Harry, no lo hagas, por favor –suplico Ginny. Harry la miro por un segundo, le dio un beso y luego salio por la puerta hecho un toro, los chicos estaban asustados, Ron le imito, y Hermione fue ahora la que le suplico. Minutos después, un ruido cayo sobre la mesa. Las chicas que miraban por la ventana para ver si podian divisar algo se volvieron y les horrorizo lo que vio: El cuerpo de los chicos estaba sangrando, sus rospas rasgadas, los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par y la especie de arma, parecida a un cuchillo, que utilizaba aquel "animal" clavaba puñaladas en el pecho de cada uno alternativamente. Las dos acudieron a ellos llorando desconsoladamente, peor el llanto de Ginny se apago de pronto, Hermione giro y no la vio, la habia capturado el, pero no le iba a ser tan facil. Hermione salio corriendo, desesperada y angusiada, ya todo le daba igual, solo queria tener a sus amigos, sin ellos no tenia nada en la vida, salvo su familia, pero estaba ya muy lejos y lo unico que queria era estar cerca de sus amigos, por ellos daria la vida. En un quiebro de la busqueda de Hermione, encontro a Ginny iluminada, se estaba desangrando en el suelo, habia sido degollada por ella misma, por la maldición imperios, ella misma se estaba rasgando el cuello con aquella extraña arma llamada Sangre de Hierro, en cuanto Hermione se acerco la chica se elevo por los aires siendo ahorcada en el arbol bajo el que estaba. Hermione grito, tirando de los pies de Ginny, se dio la vuelta, para buscar al asesino endiablado, pero no lo encontraba, sacó su varita, grito Lumos y empezo a buscar dispuesta tambien ella a matar aunque sabria que no podria contra el, pero lo intentaria, al menos por la venganza. Poco a poco, ante ella se fue divisando una figura negra, con una capa rodeada de tetricos y grandes murciélagos que la hacian elevar, una neblina gris rodeaba el cuerpo del poderoso hombre, su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás, permanentemente rubio, que era lo unico que destellaba en esa noche cerrada.

-Por fin te veo, Granger.

-Eres un asqueroso cerdo! –grito furiosa y se fue hacia el con los punños en el aire, pero algo la golpeo y salio por los aires, el hombre estaba protegido por una burbuja invisible.

-¿Te crees fuerte? –dijo el yendo hacia ella y levantandola estrujandole el cuello – No eres nada –la volvio a tirar y Hermione se froto el cuello. Levanto la varita y exclamo la maldición imperdonable, pero esta reboto en la barrera que rodeaba al muchacho y Hermione la esquivo milagrosamente, pues se dirigia hacia ella –Jajaja –rio malvadamente –no puedes matar ni a una mosca, Granger, y mas si tienes demasiado coraje, eso te traiciona en la maldición y hace que te salga al reves, primera leccion, deberias apuntarlas en un papel, porque te llevare conmigo –Hermione se aterrorizo.

-¡ANTES MUERTA QUE SER TU ESCLAVA!

-Si eso crees –el chico calmadamente, exclamo un conjuro e hizo que Hermione quedara atrapada entre cuerdas, inmóvil. El la agarro y se transportaron a un paisaje oscuro, donde a lo lejos se veia un enorme castillo rodeado de fuego en vez de agua que se depositaba en un foso lleno de fenix negros y no de cocodrilos.

El hombre le quito las cuerdas a Hermione que ya parecia más tranquila, pero no por estar a gusto, sino por el miedo que tenia ante ese paisaje, que le producia escalofrio y asombro.

-No vas vestida adecuadamente, ¡Accio ropa! – Hermione se quedo desnuda y esta hizo lo que pudo por volver a conseguir sus prendas mientras que Dracio reia escandalosamente -¿sabes que tienes un cuerpo perfecto para usarlo? –Hermione le escupio en la cara. El chico, furioso, quemo la ropa de esta, y le quito la ropa interior que aun le quedaba, pero no por magia, sino con Sangre de Hierro. Hermione quedo desnuda completamente y agarrada de las extremidades por unas cuerdas invisibles sujetada a la entrada de un tunel color azul y arco de punta con ribetes decorativos que le daban una sensación de elegancia -. Asi me gusta más -. El chico se acerco desprendiendose de sus ropas a medida que se iba acercando a la joven.

El la empezo a besar por todo su cuerpo, y se detuvo en la boca, que exploro alocadamente. Hermione se dejaba, estaba demasiado debil para defenderse, pero no pretenderia que su mayor enemigo la poseyera. Su agudo llanto, se apago de repente, sus ojos se tornaron en un color rojizo y pegaron un fuerte mordisco en los labios del chico.

-¡AH! ESTUPIDA! EN QUE PENSABAS? – El chico se froto el labio herido y le pego una gran bofetada –Esto no acaba aquí -. Continuo su tarea besando a la chica, explorando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras Hermione lloraba desahogadamente -. Vamos, Granger, no finjas, se que me has deseado desde que me viste, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de cuando me perseguias por los pasillos de Hogwarts para verme? Y no para vigilarme porque no te fiabas de mi como tu decias ¿crees que no se que cuando te masturbas (NA oyoyo k mal!! K vergüenza, nunca habia escrito un fic d estos uyuyuy jeje) lo haces pensando en mi y no en el estupido de Weasley? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?

Hermione callo su llanto, estaba sorprendida, ella habia querido a Ron desde siempre pero siempre habia deseado a Malfoy y el lo sabia, y ahora mismo, por dentro, estaba disfrutando de las caricias, pero el dolor no le quitaba el pensamiento del asesinato de sus amigos, por eso lloraba, se odiaba así misma porque estaba disfrutando aquello. No queria, tenia que parar, pero las caricias del chico se hacian mas intensas, Draco pasaba las manos por sus pechos, estrujandolos con fuerza haciendo sentir a Hermione dolor y placer, chupandolos y absorbiendolos hacia su boca, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, pero no inocente e infantil, sino todo lo contrario, frotando cada uno sus genitales haciendo calentar mas los cuerpos, cogiendo las nalgas y moviendolas en forma de circulo, Hermione no lo evito, y poco a poco se le escaparon gemidos de su boca. Malfoy sonrio, el orgullo de los dos por los suelos quedo, la mezcla de sangre ya no importaba, solo era el placer. Las cuerdas desaparecieron y Hermione agarro por el cuello a Malfoy para no caerse de lo que sentia, se besaron con furia y pasion, mientras el bajaba por su vientre plano hasta su cavidad, ella le acariciaba los cabellos rubios, haciendo que los dos se excitaran cada vez mas.

Draco dejo la cueva de la psion subiendo, besando su cuello, y Hermione, fue ahora la que bajo al torso del chico, lamiendolo sensualmente, definiendo esos abdominales bien marcados, llego a la ereccion, Hermione quedo sorpendida por el tamaño pero eso no le impediria introducirlo en su boca y morderlo mientras acariciaba los testículos haciendo escapar de la boca del chico gemidos roncos. Hermione subio y se hundieron de nuevo en un profundo beso. Draco, al fin, la penetro fuertemente estampandola contra la pared del tunel, y Hermione grito de dolor, Draco siguió su continuo movimiento fuertemente y rapido cogiendo las manos de esta y entrelazandolas con las de el apoyandolas a los aldos de la cabeza de la castaña; Hermione se adapto al ritmo y juntos experimentaron varias posturas llegando al climax.

Despues de todo, el le vistio con un traje elegante, Hermione no queria adentrarse en la gran casa, pero Draco le cogio de la cintura, se la llevaria, como fuese, y la depositaria en una habitacion donde le haria pasar la vida imposible. Y asi lo hizo, dejando ver su antebrazo musculoso y tatuado en el su marca y la de sus seguidores, pero esta vez no era la Marca Tenebrosa cuyo amo fue asesinado por Draco Malfoy, sino la Marca de la Muerte, todo aquel traidor al Señor de La Oscuridad (Malfoy) moriria al instante de delatar a su amo.

FIN FLASH BACK 

Hermione amo a Draco durante los primeros meses, pero el la llevo a rastras para ver como mataba el a la familia de ella. A Malfoy le encantaba ver como sufrian las personas y a pesar de que sentia cierta atracción por Hermione, por no citar su enamoramiento, le encantaba la manera en que lloraba y se desangraba todas las noches pensando en lo sucia que se sentia al estar enamorada de tan frio corazon, que mataba por placer.

En mas de una ocasión, Hermione se intento suicidar, pero Draco se lo impidio, todas las noches y todas las mañanas, el iba a verla a la pequeña habitación que tenia ella en la gran mansión, y la violaba, pero ella se dejaba ya que no tenia fuerzas, y menos contra el. Y esa mañana ya sabia lo que le tocaba, Draco llego, hizo lo mismo que todas las mañanas y ordeno a un elfo que le trajera el desayuno a Hermione.

-Espero que comas bien… -y se fue con una risa malevola.

Hermione no probo ningun bocado, no se fiaba de lo que Draco le habia hechado, el sabia que ella se queria suicidar y a lo mejor puso una dosis de vida para que no lo consiguiese, o tal vez haya cumplido los deseos de Hermione, o tal vez no puso nada, de todas maneras, no comeria nada.

Pasaron meses, Hermione queria conseguir su venganza, no le habia hablado a Draco en años por lo que le habia dicho, pero esa vez lo haria, queria matarle, aunque sabia que no lo conseguiria, de todas formas lo intentaria.

Draco llego por la noche, y empezo a violarla, pero Hermione empezo a darle a el, el no era esta vez el que manejaba la situacion (NA: XDXD k mall!!), Hermione se puso encima de el y empezo a gritar locamente, Draco se sorprendio, pero le gusto la idea, Hermione empezo a gemir y a cerrar los ojos a media que apretada las piernas contra als caderas del chico provocando que los movimientos aumentaran de velocidad y de profundidad, sus manos subian por el torso de el, hasta llegar al cuello, el estaba excitado, lo sabia, y ella abrio los ojos de repente, un destello de fuego, igual que la primera vez que descubrio a sus amigos muertos, aparecio por ellos. Ella estrujo el cuello entre sus manos, lo mas fuerte que podia, no iba a soltarlo, ni en broma, aguantaria, aunque luego el la matara, daba igual, nada le importaba, solo queria vengaza, su cuerpo contenia ira y odio. Draco abrio los ojos, los tenia rojos por la presion, intento quitar las manos de Hermione de su cuello pero el corte de respiración le impedia als fuerzas, busco a tientas su varita, pero estaba en un bolsillo de su tunica que se encontraba en el suelo, Hermione apreto mas y mas fuerte.

-Ahora tu pagaras por todo, asqueroso, cerdo, cabrón, hijo de puta… Mataste a mis amigos, luego a mis padres, y ahora me pretendias matar a mi, pero no lo conseguiste, se intercambiaron los bandos, gilipollas.

Hermione noto como algo se rompio en el cuello de el, un crujido sintio, y con una sonrisa malevola abandono las manos del cuello victoriosa.

-Gané, gané… ¡GANÉ! Ahí te quedas, te creias tan valiente… y no eres nada. Jajajaja- rio desquiciada. Hermione le pego varias patadas en todo el cuerpo de el y salio victoriosa. Bajo al gran jardin, donde el silencio reinaba, donde el césped era negro al igual que los arboles, pobres y sin hojas.

Hermione grito estruendosamente por todo el recinto, dando saltos y gritando "Al fin!!! Le mate, le mate!!!". Pero paro de repente, otra vez aquel destello en los ojos, pero esta vez le quedo permanente.

-Ahora me toca a mi –Su cuerpo quedo desnudo, pero rapidamente fue cubierto por una falda de cuero corta negra, un corse de cuero ceñido negro y una capa negra -. ¡Accio Sangre de Hierro!

Hermione salio corriendo de la estancia en busca de victimas a las que matar. Ella era la sucesora de Malfoy, por eso aparecia en ella ese resplandor, símbolo del destino, y sobre todo, símbolo de asesina.

FIN

Holaaa!!! Un poco paranoica la historia, verda? Bueno, por no decir muxo, pero esk… es el aburrimiento este. Bueno, x lo menos es algo original, aunk no este bien escrita XDXD. Espero criticas, plissss, 1 BESAZOO


End file.
